Storage resource management applications, like ProSphere® by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass., manage storage infrastructure, including hosts, switches, fabrics, and arrays. The storage resource management application may discover the network infrastructure (i.e., all the devices in the network, such as based on a range of Internet protocol (IP) addresses). Devices and their interconnections may be discovered and stored in a repository. Once the network is discovered, the storage resource management application may be used to monitor for alerts, do performance analysis, capacity reporting, etc. The storage resource management application may collect details about the objects as they are discovered. These details vary from type of the device/object being discovered; for example, in the case of a host device, the following attributes may be collected: host name, operating system, IP address, host bus adapter (HBA) details, etc. Users can use the storage resource management application to search and review the details of the objects once they are discovered.